


Sammy's burden

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam does some research and has a fling with a librarian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's burden

Sammy sat there and watched as Dean do his little flirting dance with the waitress. Her eyes laughing as she walked away.  
"Why do you flirt with every half decent woman?" Sam asked as he drank his water.   
Dean was still looking at the brunette waitress walking away. "What Sammy?" Dean asked

"Nevermind" Sam said. He ignored all the conversation that the two have. He got preoccupied in his research.  
They had gotten up to leave and Dean took Sam aside and said "Do you mind Sammy. I am going to entertain her tonight for a few hours. Do you think you could maybe let us have alone time?" Dean asked with the please Sammy look in his eyes.  
"Sure why not" Sam said and he went to the library to do more research.  
He saw that the library was mostly empty except for the librarian and him. She was cute too. He however was not his brother. He knew that his wild side had to be controlled.  
He just looked up when the teenagers came in. They were really noisy. The librarian had to tell them to be quiet different times. They did not listen to her.  
Sam got up and stood over them "I think you guys need to leave" He said  
"And who is going to make us?" The one blond dude asked  
"Me" Sam said as the boy stood up and realized he was way shorter than Sam. He looked real pissed to be told what to do. Then his buddies stood up. Sam was taller than all of them.  
They looked him over and saw his hunting knife and the angry look he had on his face. They decided it was not worth it. They left.  
Sam sat back down and started his research again. All the while Haley was watching him. Her brown hair in a bun and her white shirt tucked into her skirt. She had saw what he did for her. Or maybe it was for him. He seemed the type. He was quiet and friendly but he looked dangerous too.  
She loved danger. Her glasses slid down her face as she checked him out. He had been reading all the weird books. Things she did not even know were in their certain sections.  
She looked at him as she passed him to put away a few things. He had such long legs. She could some steamy things. He got her hot and bothered.  
Every once and awhile he would look up and catch her looking over at him. He would wave and she would quickly act like she was busy.  
Sam knew himself. He knew that he was dangerous. He had his desires but was shy most of the time. Except for the time he lost his soul. He felt bad. He wanted a woman not a one night stand.   
He wanted to know again how it was to come home to a woman. He missed Jess. He however knew any woman he would be with would have to understand. He was broke and no one could fix it. He wondered would it really have worked out with Jess. He doubted himself until he could not think straight. He did not trust himself. he just however did not want to be like Dean. Using woman like toilet paper.  
He saw her look at him and kept smiling. He was not above to knowing his looks were not bad. He was not arrogant about it though.  
When the library closed. He got up and waved bye at her. He was kind of sad. He never told her his name or said hi. He just waved and smiled.  
He walked over to the motel. He hoped Dean was done.  
He saw no handkerchief. So he opened the door. His brother on the bed laying and watching a tv show.  
"Hey bro how was the library?" Dean said . Dean was drinking a beer as usual.  
Sam shook his head. "The usual" Sam said.  
They heard a knock on the door. Dean answered it. Sam heard him flirting. Then he heard "Yeah that is my brother. You want to come in." Dean said and grabbed his jacket as he left "I will be at the bar. Take your time" Dean said as Haley came in.  
Sam looked up and smiled .  
"I guess he thinks you are going to get lucky" Haley said taking off her jacket.  
"Am I?" Sam said brazenly.  
"oh yes" Haley said she closed the door and locked it.  
Sam felt himself get hard as she came over to him.  
Sam did not know what to say when Haley started undressing and sat down on his lap. She kissed him and his head spun. He had not had a woman in a while. His body took over and his hands cupped her ass cheeks. Her tongue was wrapping around his tongue. And she broke the kiss. She licked his neck and started going downward. He closed his eyes.  
Sam felt her lips on his manhood. and he let out a moan as her mouth went up and down on him. He felt he put a condom on him and she slid on top of him. He looked up and took her breasts in his mouth. She moaned and started bouncing on him faster. He carried her over to the bed and took control. He dove into her making her pant and moan with pleasure. He went faster and faster. He felt himself go before he wanted and then they lay there.  
Haley kissed him on the cheek. She got up and started to dress. "Look Sam I have to go" Haley said and went out the door.  
Dean must have been nearby because he came right in to the room a minute later.  
"You get lucky?" Dean asked. He was carrying burgers.  
"You know damn well I did. How much you pay her?" Sam asked  
"Nothing she thought you were hot. It did not take too much convincing." Dean said "Now eat up because we need to check that one out the next town over."  
Sam took his burger and ate. As soon as she said his name he knew Dean set him up. He would be mad but He enjoyed her so no harm no foul.  
He looked over at Dean who was eating and drinking beer. "I love you bro" Sam said  
"Don't get sappy with me. This is no chick flick. You know how I feel" Dean said. He loved his brother. He saw how Sam got down on himself. He just smiled.  
Sam smiled back.


End file.
